1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power distribution units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional power distribution units (PDUs) are located in component racks to supply power to the various components in the racks. Typically, a PDU may be placed in a component rack in different positions to accommodate routing of power input cords to the PDU or to provide desired accessibility to the power outlets of the PDU. A conventional PDU can have a display to visually present performance data or other information about the PDU. Unfortunately, due to the different possibilities for positioning of the PDU, proper orientation of the display can be problematic. An incorrect display orientation can cause misinterpretation of the data being presented thereby leading to unintended equipment configurations and potential hazards.